A Time-Sorcerers Notebook
Document of the travels of every member of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers through time and space!Many are compiled separately from the regular Guider Gem Data Logs or Starlogs and kept recordered with ones personal Utility Belt Comlink.Any member,once it is transfered into The Great Library of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,can access the individual Time-Wizards Journal,plus those older Space-Sorcerer Notebooks,as well. 'Journal' The Time Sorcerer's Journal #1 usually begins with an entry numbers such as The Time Sorcerer's Journal #1,the stardate entered and standard star ship time-the name of the vessel and so forthe.Additional entries reads as The Time Sorcerer's Journal #1 continued,is this is a follow up entry of the mission.Other entries are listed as 1)Additional-as added imformation to an already existing starlog.2)Suplimental Starlogs-additional data such as footnotes.3)Statements-direction Data Entries,stating facts.4)Conclusions and Notations;Closing EntriesLog entries can also be of a personal nature, rather than an official duty-related record of events subject to standard review.A starlog is a type of log used during space travel. The term was used by the Atlantean United World Star Fleet Starships and later on by United Earth Starfleet starships in the 22nd century and Terran Federation Starfleet starships in the 24th century. Captain's log [Captain Captain's log of the :For the with a similar name, please see ''CCG: Captain's Log.'' The captain's log was a form of log entry record-keeping that was used since the first captains sailed [ Earth]'s or Atlantean seas in ancient history.A log or log entry is a recording, sometimes written but usually verbal, entered into a starship computer record for posterity. Many officers aboard Federation starships record official logs, denoted by their rank or position, such as the Captain's Log or Chief Medical Officer's Log. Recording a ship's log has been a nautical tradition on Earth or Atlantis for hundreds of years. The [Starlog was used to inform the captain's superiors of what was happening on a mission and to record historical facts for future generations. In the 22nd century, the day, month, and year were used to record dates in logs. The captain's log was known in this period as the captain's starlog. By the 23rd century, stardates were used. Types of logs * Engineering log * Medical log *Military log * Personal log * Daily log *Time Log * Ship's log * Security log * Station log * Visual playback log By position * Ambassador's log * Captain's log * Acting captain's log * ECH log * First officer's log * Second officer science log * Chief engineer's log * Chief medical officer's log * Operations officer's log * Security chief's log * Chief tactical officer's log * Tactical officer's log * Science officer's log * Helmsman's log * Medical officer's log Additional logs * Access log * Activities log * Astrometrics log * Bridge log * Communication log * Computer log * Cranial transceiver log * Duty log* Environmental control log * Holodeck log * Inventory log * Mission log * Navigational log * Neural function log * Power allocation log * Research log * Security log * Sensor log * Subspace communications log * Tactical log * Transmission log * Transporter log * Tricorder log * Turbolift log * Warp maintenance log Diary Section Write the second section of your page here.